


Sweet Nothings

by AwkwaBen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PB&J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros fuck on the floor, probably. More porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

It was beautiful the way Tavros looked at him sometimes. It was beautiful the way Tavros would smile at Gamzee with a light orange tint to his cheeks and say his name like it was some wonderful gift.

It was wonderful to Gamzee when he couldn't stop himself from bending over the wheel chair bound troll and kissing his lips oh so gently. Lovingly. It was wonderful the way Gamzee's blood pusher would beat harder and faster each and every time he felt Tavros press back against his kisses. Each time he felt those hands and those arms pull him down further and curl into his hair.

Times like those there was really nothing better than kissing Tavros. There was no better taste than when Tavros parted his lips for him. No better sound than when the smaller troll gasped when Gamzee did something right or when he let needy little noises escape. Nothing compared to when Tavros murmured Gamzee's name softly under his breath when they parted for air. Nothing looked as wonderful as he did when the met eyes then, either.

Gamzee was always careful when he transferred Tavros from his wheel chair to his lap after settling himself on the floor and against a wall. He took note of how Tavros' cheeks were now a brighter shade of orange and how he smiled before they were kissing again.

There was now a hand framing the side of Gamzee's face and another in his hair lightly tugging and pushing. Gamzee tilted his head a little until their mouths fit perfectly together as they kissed and Tavros was shifting in his lap. It was amazing the kind of responses Tavros was showing him even in the beginning while things were still innocent and it was equally amazing how wonderful it all made Gamzee feel.

It was pretty much impossible to hide an erection at that point with how Tavros kept moving, kept sounding and how utterly perfect he was to him. He was sexy and beautiful and perfectly adorable, Gamzee couldn't help himself. Soon enough, he could feel Tavros' lips turning up against his own with that realization of what he was doing to him.

Things went on like that for a little longer until Gamzee couldn't take just kissing anymore. He slid his hands from Tavros' hips up and under the other's shirt to feel the skin underneath. And it wasn't long after that before Tavros' jacket and T-shirt discarded after some care not to get either of them caught or torn on his horns.

Another moment passed while they looked at each other after that in which a wordless conversation passed between them. A question was asked in the form of Gamzee's hands lowering to lightly tug at the top of Tavros' pants. Permission was granted to him in the form of Tavros' pushing his hips up, an erection obvious in his pants, now.

Nothing else needed to be said or communicated before Tavros made fast work of getting rid of Gamzee's shirt and then they were kissing again, though more passionately, now.

Now there was direction. Now there was intention. Whispered words were passed between them while they touched and mapped out familiar naked skin like it was their first time together. Gamzee had gotten lost in all of the sensations. Lost in the feeling of dark grey, bare skin under his palms, the feeling of smaller hands touching him and the taste of that tongue. Tavros was still making those little needy noises and Gamzee figured it was about time he gave the other what he wanted.

Murmuring Tavros' name into his cheek, Gamzee undid the button and zipper of Tavros' pants and was careful about getting them off. Tavros' shivered a little and then there were hands undoing Gamzee's pants in return.

"I uhm," Tavros murmured once Gamzee's pants were removed and Tavros was on his back on the floor, "You still... have something, right?" He bit his lip and Gamzee resisted the urge to do that for him as he considered that.

"Yeah. Yeah I motherfuckin' got something. Hold on." Gamzee stood and he didn't take much time at all to locate what he needed. He set the pail on the floor near Tavros and watched as the other shifted there, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at it before returning his attention to Gamzee.

Gamzee took a moment, then to appreciate the way his matesprit looked right then. He looked at the way Tavros had spread what worked of his legs. He looked at Tavros' need between his legs and those orange spots where his blood showed up through his dark skin. He really was beautiful like that.

"Tavros," Gamzee murmured as he removed his own pants and tossed them to the side without a care to where they ended up. "I love you." He said this without the cursing. Said this figuring that at a time like this cursing should be left out for the sake of being taken seriously and like he wasn't just some dumb bro in face paint. He watched as Tavros swallowed that amazing smile and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "I love you too, Gamzee." The look on his face then and the sincerity he said those words with really did melt Gamzee's heart. He smiled and nearly got down onto the floor again to kiss him, but he still needed to get something. He really needed to stop forgetting these important things.

He decided to use sopor slime. After getting some into a pie tin he got back down onto the floor with Tavros and leaned over to kiss him lightly. "Are you ready?" He asked, pressing kisses over his jaw before pulling away again. When Tavros nodded Gamzee dipped his fingers into the slime with a little nod of his own.

With that permission Gamzee leaned over the bull horned troll again and started placing kisses over his skin. Started kissing and sucking and licking as he pressed one sopor slime slicked finger into Tavros. This earned him a gasp and a tiny moan. Gamzee, in turn, flicked his tongue out at a nipple.

Gamzee was slow and careful, almost methodical. And he knew that Tavros was loving it. Loving every second of it. He sucked at sensitive spots he knew would make Tavros gasp with the full intention of leaving marks there that he would see later and think of this as he curled his finger inside him before pressing a second finger in. That time he got Tavros moaning his name softly.

It wasn't long before Gamzee was satisfied before he pulled those fingers from the other troll. He watched Tavros' expression as he got more sopor slime to coat his length with so it wouldn't it. He did love that needy look on his face. That hazed and wanting expression.

They were kissing again soon, slowly and deliberately and it was all still so wonderful Gamzee wasn't sure how he was going to keep himself from cumming as soon as he entered Tavros.

When it came time to, Gamzee leaned back from him a little and he guided himself to Tavros' opening, being careful as he pressed forward. He was careful and he let out a soft moan at how tight Tavros felt around him and how those muscles pulled him in. Tavros was moaning softly under him and Gamzee couldn't help the small shiver that went through his body.

All Gamzee could really think about at that moment was how good it felt. How much he loved Tavros at that moment and how fantastic he sounded under him. He kissed his matesprit as he continued his slow thrusts, rocking in and out of him as he felt the other shiver around him.

They moaned out each other's names into grey skin as they continued on like that, Tavros beginning to press back to the best of his ability and Gamzee nipping and sucking at the other's collar bone with that intention to mark the smaller troll as his own.

It was fucking beautiful and amazing when Tavros would arch his back and call out his name in that voice of his. That voice that pleaded with him, yes. More. I need this. And Gamzee gave it to him.

There was a point when Tavros took a fist full of Gamzee's hair and tugged and then things weren't so slow anymore. They weren't so slow, but it was still just as perfect. They kissed and moaned and they moved together towards that same goal. Gamzee could feel his blood pusher pounding in his chest and it was all perfect. It was all perfect and amazing and he really did start to hate that twisting in the very depths of him that warned him he was close. He hated the way it coiled and scratched at the surface, threatening to break free and end this.

Tavros' name was on his lips again and he let out a low growl into the other's ear. Tavros, at this point, sounded frantic. Sounded like he was just as close and like he actually wanted the dam to break and for the flood to spill over and make him feel amazing and like he was on cloud fucking nine.

It was then that Tavros reached for the pail and pulled it over to himself, shifting his body a little. His moans were getting louder and Gamzee was sure that they were both going to let go any second.

When Gamzee did let go inside of Tavros rather than into the pail he couldn't help but to call out the other's name as he did. He heard the sounds of Tavros' release and he shivered a little, stopping in his movements and just breathing. It was quiet for a few minutes as the two caught their breath until Tavros shifted under him. Smiling, Gamzee kissed Tavros lightly as he slid out of him and decided that the floor was oddly comfortable right then.

They lay there like that for a while because it was just perfect. They lay there together and Gamzee gathered Tavros into his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple and Tavros only smiled. They whispered to each other and offered one another brief and innocent little kisses, enjoying their after glow and enjoying the fact that they were there. Together. That nothing was going to break what they had apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuq italics.


End file.
